La promesa
by Ddraig64
Summary: Issei descansa luego de la pelea contra Kokabiel el ángel caído, mientras piensa en su promesa con Rias
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Después del ataque**

Habían pasado tan solo unas pocas horas después de que el ángel caído Kokabiel fuera destruido por el Dragón blanco "Albión", la presidenta Rias estaba agotada después de su pelea y Akeno, Kiba y Koneko habían ido a sus casas a descansar.

Issei y Rias seguían en el salón del Club de Ciencias Ocultas, Issei descansaba en uno de los sofás mientras que Rias tomaba un baño.

-Oye Ddraig- Issei seguía pensando en la promesa que Rias le había hecho -¿Crees que la presidenta me hubiera permitido chupar sus pechos si hubiera vencido a Kokabiel?

-No lo sé- Respondió el dragón un poco exasperado por la obsesión de Issei con los pechos- Tal vez si tal vez no, pero concéntrate en lo importante… Albión ha aparecido y ahora que apareció su enfrentamiento es inevitable, tienes que entrenar y -El dragón se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose y la presidenta apareciendo en una toalla que apenas alcanzaba para cubrir sus enormes pechos-

-No sabía que seguías aquí Issei- Al darse cuenta de que el muchacho se estaba excitando al verla casi desnuda Rias se acercó todavía más y quedo tan solo a unos centímetros del muchacho- ¿No crees que es tiempo de cumplir con nuestra promesa?- Rias dejo sus pechos justo frente a la cara de Issei-

-P-pero presidenta, no pude vencer a Kokabiel… No merezco el placer de chupar sus pechos- Issei estaba cada vez más excitado-

Ddraig empezó a hablar en la cabeza de Issei –Tu querías saber si ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo… Bueno, esta es tu oportunidad de averiguarlo-

-Es solo que no quiero hacer algo de lo que después pueda arrepentirme-

-De lo único que te arrepentirás es de no haber aprovechado esta oportunidad-

Rias interrumpió los pensamientos de Issei -¿Pasa algo? Te ves distraído- Dijo la sexy pelirroja mientras la toalla se le resbalaba ligeramente

-N-no es nada… Es solo que he soñado con esto desde que la conocí y no puedo creer que en serio este pasando- Dijo Issei con una lagrima de alegría resbalando por su mejilla- Bueno… Aquí voy presidenta –Issei arranco de un solo tirón la toalla de la presidenta y pudo contemplar por unos instantes su cuerpo desnudo-

-Issei, no tienes que ser tan salvaje- Dijo la presidenta sonrojándose violentamente-

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y apareció…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Un sueño casi hecho realidad**

El sueño de Issei estaba a punto de volverse realidad… Pero en ese momento…

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y apareció Akeno, quien al ver a Rias desnuda y a Issei con la cara cerca de sus pechos hizo ademan de irse pero se detuvo cuando Rias le llamo.

-Akeno no tienes que esconder lo que sientes… Yo sé que también tienes sentimientos por Issei… Y no me molestaría compartirlo contigo- Dijo la presidenta con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya vaya presidenta, no sabía que eras así de atrevida- Akeno empezó a acercarse.

-¿Q-que está pasando aquí?- Dijo Issei muy sorprendido al ver que Akeno la segunda chica con la que había estado soñando desde su entrada al club empezaba a desnudarse frente a él.

-Tu solo cállate y disfruta de esto- Dijo Rias mientras hundía la cara de Issei entre sus pechos.

-P-podría ser esto EL PARAISO- Pensó Issei –Jamás pensé que esto pasara- Dijo mientras una lagrima se le escapaba.

-Pues está pasando, así que disfrútalo lo más que puedas- Dijo Akeno.

-¿Akeno estas lista?- Dijo Rias.

-Sí, presidenta.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó y de la nada el techo del club fue arrancado, Albion había aparecido.

-¡BLANCO!- Dijo Ddraig, el Boosted Gear de Issei, al ver la silueta de su enemigo aparecer en el cielo.

-Así es, esta será nuestra batalla, Ddraig, prepárate- Dijo Albion.

-¡MALDITO!- Grito Issei –MI SUEÑO ESTABA APUNTO DE VOLVERSE REALIDAD Y LO HAS INTERRUMPIDO, PREPARATE PARA MORIR-.

Issei junto a Ddraig y Vali junto a Albion pelearon hasta el cansancio pero los dos cayeron rendidos, sus fuerzas estaban agotadas.

-Así que como todas las veces anteriores, esto es un empate- Dijo Albion.

-Eso parece, pero más te vale que te vayas antes de que recupere mi fuerza porque prometo que te matare- Amenazo Ddraig a Albion.

-Me parece bien, esto terminara en otra ocasión- Y así Albion salió volando y en tan solo unos instantes se perdió de vista.

-Maldición, el salón del club es un desastre y tenemos que arreglarlo- Dijo Issei algo lloroso.

-Issei lo siento, pero tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión- Dijo Rias, que había estado observando la pelea junto a Akeno.

-Está bien pero por ahora será mejor que arreglemos este desastre-

-Issei…- Dijo Rias.

-¿Si?-

-Entrena mucho y vuélvete más fuerte, vence a Albion y te prometo que dejare que hagas conmigo todo lo que quieras- Dijo la pelirroja algo apenada.

-En ese caso yo también- Dijo Akeno.

-¿EN SERIO?- Grito Issei muy emocionado.

-Si- Respondieron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-PERFECTO, A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO ME HARE MAS FUERTE Y LE PATEARE EL TRASERO A ESE MALDITO BLANCO-

-Está bien, esfuérzate-

Desde ese día Issei entreno incansablemente para volverse más fuerte y cumplir con su sueño, siempre pensando en nuevas y pervertidas formas de complacerse a el mismo junto a la presidenta y Akeno.

-FIN-


End file.
